


The Fight

by evilcupcake



Series: Well duh Peter [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Peter, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: What happens when Gerard kidnaps Stiles and Peter? Who will save them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this works contains rape. Its not graphic but its implied.

Stiles was never meant for this cruel world, he was meant to live in the trees. To be with nature. He would walk around the neighborhood and frown at the over grown grass and the yellow grass. They didn’t care about nature. They only wished to destroy it.

Stiles was a gentle soul who only wanted to help. It just sucked that he ended up chained backward to a chair in the middle of the Argents basement.

“Do you know why I picked you?” Gerard said.

“To get to Scott.” Stiles said. He wiggled in his chair looking for a weak spot.

“So smart, but that won’t save you this time.” That’s when the first hit with the whip hit him. Stiles cried out and tried to move away from the pain. Ten more licks of the whip hit him.

Stiles tried not to cry out, he didn’t want to give that monster pleasure from his screams. He wanted it to stop but he didn’t want to voice his thoughts. He didn’t want to give more power to Gerard.

“Stiles this is only fun if you play along.” Gerard came around from his backside and grabbed his chin, he tilted his head till he could make eye contact. “Now for the fun part.”

Stiles dreaded what Gerard considered fun.

“Bring the mutt in!” Gerard yelled. Two goons dragged in a drugged Peter. That’s when Stiles reacted.

“No!” Stiles yelled. “Peter!”

Peter stirred but didn’t wake up.

“I see I hit a nerve.” Gerard gave him a creepy smile. Stiles remained silent.

The two goons hooked peter up to an electric fence and turned it on. That woke Peter up and he shifted, letting out a load roar. The first thing Peter eyes landed on was Stiles tied to a chair with blood running down his back.

“I’ll kill you all!” Peter yelled.

“Now that Peter’s awake the real fun can begin. Unchain him and hold him down.” Gerard motioned toward Stiles. The goons did what the boss wanted and Gerard ran a hand over Stiles butt. Gerard started to undress him, leaving him naked in front of everyone.

“No!” Peter yelled already seeing what Gerard was going to do to his mate.

***

Stiles just laid there and stared at the wall blankly. The goons pulled him up and rechained him to the chair backwards. Gerard pulled up his pants as Peter thrashed around trying to get free.

“How does it feel to smell another man on your mate, to see him to belong to me?” Gerard laughed.

“I don’t belong to you.” Stiles said with a monotone voice.

“Pardon?” Gerard face falls and soon replace with anger.

“I said I. Don’t. Belong. To. You.” Stiles said with venom.

Gerard grabbed the whip and gave stiles a few good licks. “Now want to say that again.”

“I belong to Peter and Peter only.” Stiles said in a frim voice. “You could rape me again and again, and I still won’t belong to you.”

That’s when Gerard got really mad and picked up a small army knife. Without hesitating he plunged the knife into stiles thigh. Stiles screamed, he couldn’t help it. That hurt worse than the whipping.

That’s when he heard a crashing upstairs followed by the basement door crashing in. In stormed a pissed off Scott, with Derek right behind him. Scott roared and attacked the two goons, leaving them unconscious in a corner. Gerard was backing into a corner with Derek in front of him. He grabbed him by the throat and before anyone could tell him not to, he snapped the old man’s neck.

Scott rushed to a naked Stiles and quickly unchained him. He almost cried at the pain stiles was in.

“Stiles what do I do?” Scott asked. He was hesitant to touch him.

“Get me a blanket.” Stiles said in a small voice. Scott ran upstairs and brought back a red blanket. He gently wrapped the blanket around stiles shivering body and helped him up the stairs.

While Scott was busy with Stiles, Derek was helping his uncle down.

“I should have been the one to kill him!” Peter yelled at Derek. “He hurt my mate.” He pushed Derek out of the way and ran upstairs to Stiles. Stiles was curled into himself in the backseat of Derek’s car, while Scott stood guard. Peter crawled in next to stiles and pulled Stiles toward him.

“We will get through this, I promise. It’s not going to be easy but I’ll be there for you.” Peter whispered into the young man’s hair.


End file.
